


Dollhouse

by fuzzykitty01



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Author has a lot of kinks, Butt Sex, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Cum shot, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Hiccup and Jack are married, Hiccup thinks it's hot, Hiccup wants to play with him, Jack is a pretty doll, Jack is ashamed of his kink, Lacy panties, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Panties, Smut, Traps, birthday fic, blowjob, cockslut, doll kink, frilly dresses, frilly panties, half of them are probably illegal, jack is a cockslut, seriously this is so NSFW, weepy uke, weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for aliseaaaaa. </p>
<p>Jack has a thing for wearing dresses. He's ashamed of his kink, (what kind of man likes wearing <i>dresses</i>??) so he indulges in his fetish while Hiccup is away at work. Hiccup came home early tonight. Smut happens. 8D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this pic that aliseaaaaa drew for me
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAMA BIRD~

Jack bit his finger as he held back a moan. He rubbed his aching member through the lacy skirt he wore. Jack felt so ashamed to be turned on by such a strange thing; he was a man, and he was wearing a dress and lacy underwear. If his husband ever found out, he would surely think he was a deviant. 

Hiccup was working late that night. Jack was half-disappointed, half-relieved about it. While Hiccup’s absence would be felt, Jack couldn’t help but be excited to indulge in his guilty fantasy while he was away. 

Jack had always been fascinated by girly clothes. He enjoyed looking at his sister’s dolls more than a boy had any right to. He secretly reveled in tea time; the only time he could dress up in frilly lace and funny hats and not be questioned. “How cute! What a good big brother you are, Jackson.” everyone would say. “It’s not every day you find a boy who would be willing to play dress up with their little sisters!” Little did they know just _how willing_ Jack was. He envied the delicate dollies his sister could freely dress up in lace and satin without the fear of public scorn. It just wasn’t fair. 

No one was watching him now, though. No one was around to judge him as he slipped into a powder-blue satin dress riddled with ribbons and lace. No one could see him leaning against the wall with white nylon stockings and blue maryjanes hugging his curvy legs. No one would ever know of Jack loving the feel of satin against his cock as the blue panties hugged his waist and rubbed sensually against butt and crotch. 

Jack indulged in a secret little smile as he palmed himself through his frilly baby blue panties. He moaned whorishly at the delicious sight of his bulbous, red cockhead peeking through the band. Jack blushed and teased the head; swirling a dainty finger around the slit and spreading the heady bead of pre around it. His underwear left little to the imagination as the blue silk wrapped snugly around his cock. Jack rubbed and kneaded himself through the silk garment with wanton abandon and threw his head back with a choked-off yell. He cupped his balls and gave a little shiver when he could distinctly feel the parts his panties didn’t cover. Jack was too big to fit, he giggled to himself. He fondled and squeezed his sack, trying desperately to keep his litany of lewd moans and lascivious gasps quiet. Jack couldn’t wait to soil these panties with cum. He wanted to feel the sticky silk cling to his cock and make his thighs slip and slide as he walked to the bathroom to tidy up his mess. He was such a pervert, but he couldn’t help but love the feeling of debauchery wrapped in satin. Jack was so lost in his ministrations, that he didn’t hear the door open and the jingling of keys being tossed into a bowl by the door. 

Hiccup had decided to come home early. Turned out his boss realized he didn’t need Hiccup’s consultation as much as he thought, so he let him leave early for the trouble. Hiccup rushed home as fast as he could; eager to get home to his lovely little housewife-husband. Jack would be so surprised, he thought with a gleeful smile. 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Jack snapped his eyes up to meet Hiccup’s with the wild terror of a trapped animal. His hand was still gripped tight around his flagging cock and mortified tears spilled from his eyes. 

"I—I…" Jack floundered as he tried to find words that would explain the situation. He couldn’t seem to do it. "…I’m sorry. I’ll go now." 

Jack turned and made to flee to their shared bedroom, but Hiccup caught his wrist and pinned him against the wall. Jack squeaked fearfully and peeked at Hiccup guiltily through his bangs. He expected to find scorn, mortification, at _best_ he expected morbid humor at Jack’s expense. What Jack found was something that sent a thrill of hope and heat through his veins. 

Hiccup looked _aroused_. He stared down at Jack and his doll-like dress with dark hunger clouding his eyes. Jack barely dared to breathe as Hiccup felt along Jack’s flanks reverently; like he was still something to be cherished. 

"You look _beautiful_ , babe…” Hiccup breathed with a hushed whisper. 

Jack was speechless. All he could do was gape up at his husband. 

"Wh-wha—?" Jack fumbled as Hiccup swooped down to capture his lips with his own. 

Jack couldn’t believe what was happening. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought Hiccup would kiss him with such wild abandon after seeing him like this. Jack whined desperately into the kiss; not understanding, but never wanting it to end. Hiccup wrenched his mouth away and panted roughly as he stared at Jack’s kiss-swollen lips. 

"Why didn’t you tell me, baby?" Hiccup asked softly as he gently caressed Jack’s face with his thumb. Jack’s lower lip trembled as he made to hide his face in his hands. Hiccup caught his wrists again and forced Jack’s hands away so he could look at him. A horrible, gut-wrenching, whine tore itself from Jack’s throat before he dissolved into tears against Hiccup’s chest. Hiccup wrapped him up in a steadying embrace and pet Jack’s platinum locks. He crooned soft whispers of love and assurance in Jack’s ear and rocked him gently as he calmed down. 

"I’m a man!" He sobbed. "Men aren’t supposed to wear dresses! It’s weird and wrong and—" Hiccup smashed their lips together again and let his love, passion, and acceptance flow through the kiss. Hiccup parted Jack’s lips with his tongue and gently turned hysterical sobs into needy whimpers. Jack gasped against Hiccup’s lips and melted happily into his arms. Hiccup slowly pulled away first; trailing soft kisses along Jack’s jaw and nibbling just below the ear. 

"I love you." Hiccup growled hotly into his ear. "I love you. Nothing you ever do could be weird or wrong to me. You’re beautiful, Jack. So beautiful…"

Jack found he couldn’t move. He was stunned to silence by Hiccup’s breathy declaration of love. It seared into him like a brand and suddenly Jack felt closer to Hiccup than he ever had before. Hiccup had accepted him—all of him—with fierce devotion and heated love even though Jack’s kink was so strange. Jack could only be swept away by the emotions and sensations as Hiccup continued trailing kisses down his neck until he got to the satin bow on Jack’s chest. Hiccup slid the offending fabric off of Jack’s shoulders to reveal more of his succulent flesh. Jack sighed as his collarbone and right nipple were exposed to the cool air. Hiccup licked his lips before capturing the little pink nub between his teeth. Jack yelped and clamped his stocking-clad legs shut to tamp down the jolt of pleasure shooting from his nipple to his groin. Hiccup grinned around Jack’s nipple and started to suckle it like a newborn babe. The sweet little moans came back with a vengeance as Jack lost himself in Hiccup’s welcoming heat. Hiccup used his hands to pet along Jack’s body. He grabbed at Jack’s tight bottom and kneaded it in all the places he knew would drive Jack wild. He stroked Jack’s flanks like a prized horse and reveled in the delighted shudders he elicited from him. All the wile, Hiccup was still sucking and biting on Jack’s sensitive chest. If Hiccup hadn’t been holding him up, Jack swore he would’ve collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap. His whorish pleas for more were music to Hiccup’s ears. Hiccup nibbled around the areola and left little red bite marks in his wake. He teased the perky nubs by scraping them with only the tips of his teeth before suddenly sucking them deep into his mouth. When he got bored of bullying the bruised nub, Hiccup continued his downward exploration. He got down on his knees in front of Jack and took a moment to appreciate his unearthly beauty.

Jack was flushed pink with arousal. His baby blues glossed over with lust as he looked down at Hiccup through platinum bangs. He was panting like a bitch in heat and trembling like a newborn foal on unsteady legs. Jack’s right sleeve was hanging promiscuously off his shoulder; revealing his delicate chest peppered with bruises and bite marks. The blue satin of Jack’s dress was rumpled from all the heavy petting and rough handling. The snow-white stockings had ripped somehow during their makeout session. Jack was _gorgeous_. 

From this angle, Hiccup could definitely see up Jack’s skirt. Jack’s panties had slid down a little bit in all the commotion. His cock peeking a little bit more over the waistband than before. Jack blushed and squirmed uncomfortably; trying to be modest even as Hiccup lifted his skirt up to get a better look. Hiccup smiled at the gesture and called it cute.

Hiccup sighed reverently and worshiped his husband like the muse he was. He rubbed his face against Jack’s inner thigh and groped his shapely buttocks. Hiccup breathed deep and savored the heady scent of sex, satin, and something uniquely Jack. 

Hiccup loosened his tie and opened the first few buttons of his collar in a haste. The button and fly of his business slacks were the next to be opened. Hiccup clearly wasn’t lying about being excited; His dick nearly popped free before Hiccup had the chance to undo the button. Jack’s angle made it easy to see the bulge of Hiccup’s generous endowment through his briefs. Jack moaned at the thought of it inside him; stretching his asshole wide as his satin skirt rubbed deliciously against him. Jack marveled at how he made Hiccup like that; carnal desire and suave seduction coming together just to please him. Jack carded his fingers through Hiccup’s hair as Hiccup kissed a line along Jack’s inner thigh. 

“ _Beautiful_.” Hiccup sighed into Jack’s skin as he took the band of his panties in his teeth and began tugging them down his legs. Jack moaned and his cock twitched at the sensual display. When the panties were just below Jack’s knees, Hiccup released them and came back for the true prize. 

Hiccup swallowed Jack’s length whole. His gag-reflex was nonexistent; they had done this enough times that Hiccup knew exactly what to do. Hiccup hollowed his cheeks as he slurped his way to the tip of Jack’s turgid cock and back down again. Jack leaned his weight against the wall and watched with hooded eyes as his dick appeared and disappeared into Hiccup’s maw. He moaned and gasped; filthy curses and lusty words of encouragement falling from his lips as he fucked Hiccup’s pretty mouth. Hiccup moaned around Jack’s length; the vibrations sending pleasant sparks up Jack’s spine. Hiccup worked Jack’s shaft like a pro; swallowing it greedily when it it hit the back of his throat and licking and slurping around the the head like a particularly tasty lolly. 

Jack screamed his praises to Hiccup; no longer feeling the need to keep quiet. He babbled and pleaded for more until he felt the hot coil in his belly come to a head. 

"Hiccup~ Hiccup I’m—!" Jack cried. Hiccup got the message and sped up. He gave one last powerful suck as he slid Jack’s dick out just enough so he could taste the seed gushing from Jack’s head. Hiccup drank as much as he could, but inevitably some of it escaped and dribbled down his chin. Hiccup wrenched away with a gasp and the last few squirts of cum painted his face white. Jack was still terribly aroused; the sight of his husband on his knees, cock straining against his underwear, lips swollen and bruised, with cum spattered all over his face was enough to make him hard again. His cock twitched with interest and Hiccup gave a lazy chuckle. 

"You recovered quickly…" He purred. 

"You haven’t come yet…" Jack trailed off with a lusty look. Hiccup’s smile was dark with arousal. Hiccup swept to his feet with more grace than a man with such a painful-looking hard-on should have. He twirled Jack around so he was leaning face-first against the wall. He parted Jack’s legs with his knee, and hitched Jack’s ass up in the air. Jack yelped from the sudden manhandling, but still got a delightful thrill from it. 

"I want you to look down at yourself while I fuck you. I want you to see how beautiful you are as I ram my cock deep into your ass while you’re wearing a dress. Can you do that for me, babe?" Hiccup growled into Jack’s ear. Jack shivered and moaned; suddenly unsure of himself as he was forced to face his dark fantasy head-on. He blushed and shifted nervously and saw how the satin swished and rubbed against his thighs. Jack whined in distress and tried to turn his head into his arm, but Hiccup forced him to look. 

"Hiccup, no… I _can’t_!” Jack’s voice quivered with shame. Hiccup shushed him and whispered sweet assurances into his ear. 

"Why not?" He asked. "Look how pretty you are. I know some girls who _wish_ they looked this good in a dress. You’re beautiful, Jack. I want you to see what I see. Come on, baby, for me?” Hiccup’s gentle coaxing seemed to work. Jack tentatively looked down at himself again and this time allowed himself to appreciate the feminine softness of his outfit. He gripped Hiccup’s hand as it rested on his shoulder and whispered,

"You think I’m beautiful?" The smallness and doubt coloring Jack’s voice broke Hiccup’s heart. 

"Yes." Hiccup answered. 

"Okay…" Jack cleared his throat and said it a bit louder. "Okay, I’ll do it."

Hiccup kissed the crown of Jack’s head from behind as a silent thank you and a solemn appreciation that Jack was willing to try.

Hiccup shucked his slacks and underwear both off in one go. His cock sprung forth; eager to be freed from it’s cotton prison. Hiccup quickly located the bottle of lube they kept on the coffee table for just such occasions and coated his shaft with a healthy dollop of the stuff. He came back to Jack, who was still facing the wall, and lined himself up with his ass. 

With a few murmured words of encouragement, Hiccup plunged in with a long, swift stroke. Jack whined at the sharp sting, but relaxed around Hiccup’s pulsing girth. Hiccup gave Jack a minute to adjust before slowly pulling out and snapping back in again. Jack arched his back and howled his pleasure. He clenched his fists and bucked his hips against Hiccup of his own accord. The swishing satin skirt was a lovely thing to focus on. It looked like like an ocean wave against the beach. The white lace was like sea foam and the pretty blue satin was the water. Jack’s creamy thighs were the sandy beach being rocked by waves of pleasure.

While Hiccup was slowly fucking Jack with long, languid strokes, he reached around to grasp Jack’s newly-hardened dick in his hand. Jack moaned as Hiccup pumped his shaft up and down through his skirt. Hiccup leaned against Jack’s back, still pumping in and out of his ass, and peered at him over his shoulder. 

"God you’re so beautiful." Hiccup moaned into Jack’s ear. "Look at you, all dolled up and hard as a rock in my hands. I’m gonna dirty your dress by the end of this. Sorry about that." Hiccup was surprised at the moan that dirty promise wrung from Jack’s lips. "You like that? You want me to soil your pretty panties and ruin your dress? Oh I get it. You want me to play with you like a pretty little doll. You want me to love you and use you until you fall apart at the seams like a favored toy." Jack’s needy whine of " _Yessssss_ " made Hicup’s dick twitch inside Jack’s ass. 

"Oh yeah. By the time I’m done playing with you, you’ll be such a dirty little doll. You’ll be covered in cum. It’ll be in your hair, on your face, on your legs… It’ll be in your mouth, in your ass, and in your stomach too. You’ll be lying in a puddle of white and it’ll stain your pretty little dress."

"Yes!" Jack cried. "Yesyesyesyesyes! Ohgod Hiccup _please_!”

"You’ll be so dirty… but I’ll clean you up. I can’t have my favorite doll stay dirty forever. I’ll buy you such pretty clothes and shoes. I’ll dress you up like a princess and pamper you too. No one will ever know how dirty you were before, or will be again soon enough." Jack was sobbing into his arm as he chanted "Yes" over and over like a mantra. It was too good to be true. All of his wildest dreams and twisted fantasies were coming alive before his very eyes. Hiccup would take good care of him. Jack no longer felt ashamed of his desperate, greedy pleas fore more. He no longer felt pressured to be a normal man with normal fantasies. Jack felt like a pretty doll beloved and cared for by his master and he felt no shame in returning that love as vocally as he could. 

Hiccup pistoned in and out faster than before. The naughty promises he just made spurred him on. Jack spread his legs as wide as they could go to give Hiccup more access to his ass. Jack could feel Hiccup’s dick go deeper and deeper inside him and he showed his appreciation by clenching his muscles tight around his cock. They continued on like that until the hot coil in their bellies came undone with their orgasm. They both screamed as their climax hit at the same time. 

Jack got to soil his panties after all. Thick streams of cum shot out and landed against the wall in front of him before splashing his stomach. Cum trickled down his legs, and came to rest in a puddle on the floor between his legs. Hiccup continued to pumped him through his orgasm and milked him for all he was worth. 

Hiccup was deep inside Jack’s ass when his orgasm thundered through him. Jack’s muscles clenched deliciously around him as Hiccup pumped load after load of cum inside his husband. Some of it couldn’t be contained and gushed out from around Hiccup’s bloated shaft. Those thin streams of seed dribbled down to Hiccup’s balls and dripped onto Jack’s. Jack shivered from the feeling of hot, wet beads of semen dripping onto his balls.

Jack started to slide down the wall and Hiccup caught him before he could faceplant onto the floor. He arranged Jack gently into a more comfortable position and held him through their post-orgasmic glow. 

"You know…" Jack spoke up when his breathing slowed and he could think again. "…I just realized you knew way too much about this to be new at it. You got something you wanna tell me, Hic?" 

Hiccup sputtered and blushed at Jack’s question. “Well now that we’re ah—establishing kinks…” Hiccup cleared his throat. “…You should know I have a thing for boys in dresses.”

They were both silent for a beat, then they simultaneously burst out into deep belly laughs. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek. “I guess we’re just two weirdos who complete each other.” He mused dryly. 

"Like I said, babe," Hiccup smirked and returned the chaste kiss. "Nothing you do could possibly be weird to me." 

—End


End file.
